


Every Time He Looks At Me

by InTheSky



Category: Left Brain Right Brain - Bo Burnham (Song)
Genre: Based on a song, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheSky/pseuds/InTheSky
Summary: Right Brain and Left Brain have feelings for eachother, but admitting them isn't one of their best skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left Brain, Right Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234626) by Bo Burnham. 



> Based off "Left Brain, Right Brain" by Bo Burnham, Left Brain is logical and Right Brain is emotional. There really should be more fanfictions about these guys :)

Left Brain stared at the papers in front of him, the unfinished ones in a neat stack to his left and the completed ones in a clear folder to his right. Writing seemed to be a favourite pastime of the logical thinker, though he didn't write stories with his sleek black pen, instead he elegantly wrote down the data for the day. Importance was a large factor in which order he wrote down the data, thought it was first written down in order of time, then repeated in order of importance. Of course, Right Brain only needed to know certain pieces of data to 'function' as he did, although he hardly listened to anything. In fact, Left Brain had noticed the other acting strange lately, stolen glances when he thought he wasn't looking, shifting around whenever he was near, genrally being untrusting in close proximity to Left Brain...

It was the same every time he looked at him.

He narrowed his eyes and scowled down at his data, what did it matter what that idiot thought? Left Brain didn't care, not one bit. Standing, he speed-walked into the 'living room' inside Bo's head with a stiff stride, scowling at the back of Right Brain's head as he lazily watch his favoutite TV show with a bowl of chocolate M&Ms like most days. That fool, never working, never looking after Bo (his one job, Left Brain rolled his eyes) and never once doing anything worth-while. Sitting at at sofa with Right Brain, he folded his arms and pretended to look at his phone, although he was actually continuing to scowl at the other next to him. For the first time in a long time, he felt sad. Though it was difficult to admit, he did have feelings for the bumbling fool, that was until Right brain started this behavior. Right Brain obviously didn't want him around, so the logical solution would be to stop persuing him. He looked back to his phone, no longer scowling but now with a dissapointed look on his face.

He looked to his left, staring at the other's eyes that were glued to the TV, his lucious and full lips munching on M&Ms. Licking his own lips, he imagined what it would be like to kiss them. He knew his feelings were natural human instinct, but they just felt so right, so good. Without realising it, he was leaning forward towards the smaller man, his feelings taking over him.

"Hey!"

The shout interuppted his thoughts, startling him. "What?" Left Brain sat back to were he was, burying himself into a nearby book that he had already read 16 times, but hey, it was a good book.

"W-why were you so close?" Right Brain sounded breathless, an obvious sign of fear. He was also stuttering, giving Left Brain two reasons to leave. But when he looked back to speak again, he noticed the light pink blush that painted the other's cheeks- perhaps it wasn't fear after all. He needed to check.

"Are you afraid of me?" It was blunt, but an honest question. Left Brain needed to know. Was he scaring the poor man? Or was he sharing his feelings? He thought it completely final that he was afraid, but the blush confused him. It couldn't be true, this thing he wanted so badly. Feelings were Right Brain's department, not his. Another reason to be completely bewildered. He was feeling more emotion than usual, while Right Brain showed hardly anything, just as he was normally. His heart was racing to hear the answer, uncertainty wasn't something Left Brain was used to. His analytical skills always prevented this unwanted scense, so naturally this situation shouldn't be happening. Perhaps it was the way he said, or rather blurted out, his question.

 

"I- I..."

Of course, more stuttering. He was making Right Brain more afraid, fearful to tell the other the truth in case he was hurt, of course. He supposed it would be the same with anyone, you wouldn't tell someone to their face that they scared you, there were too many variables. Shaking his head, he was about to stand until he felt a hand on his forearm.

"I'm not scared, I just..."

Intriguied, Left Brain tilted his head, noticing the darkening blush on the smaller man's face. His eyes scanned for any sign of change while Right Brain's looked down at his figiting hands.

"I love you!"

Jerking backwards, Left Brain could hardly think straight. Firstly, he wasn't right! Note for future: don't rush decisions or jump to conclusions. Secondly, Right Brain liked him back! Note: be the best partner ever. Leaning forward, he embraced Right Brain in the best hug he could perform, nuzzling into him. Now was his chance to say his own feelings.

"I..."

He swallowed, this was harder than he anticipated.

"I love..."

Right Brain broke the hug and grinned up at Left Brain, his hands on the larger man's chest. Nodding, Right Brain did his best to encourage the other by holding his hand, it was unlike him to hide his feelings this way, but this was different. Left Brain was special to him, not just someone he wanted to have sex with (althought he did have a great body...) this was someone he wanted to spend time with, someone he had actually gotten to know and love.

"I love you too."

They both smiled, embracing once more and bursting into a fit of excited giggles.


End file.
